sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
What Greater Gift? (Pokemonboy3000)
This is an upcoming fanon and the premiere of second half of the season. It's scheduled to air on Valentine's day. Background Picks up right after the end of Cold Comfort Story (The episode begins with Pearl and Amethyst standing in the burning room, Pearl is pacing back and forth in front of a newly bubbled red gem, amethyst is leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.) Garnet walks into the burning room. “Garnet!! Oh Thank goodness you're finally back!!” Pearl ran up to her and hugged her. “I tried Garnet...I couldn’t keep them together...I failed.” Pearl began to cry while embracing Garnet. “It’s ok Pearl...It’s not your fault...I should have been stronger.. But I...fell apart as well. I shouldn’t have placed this all on you. Where are the others?” Garnet looked around. “Steven is with Connie, he hasn’t spoken to us all week, I don’t think he is eating. Yellow Calcite and Cuprite couldn’t handle it and left. Ammolite and Onicolo went to look for them. Spinel…” Pearl looked at the bubbled red gem in the room. “I understand...Give me the play by play.” Garnet asked of Pearl.' ' “Alright you know how it started….One week ago.” ---- (Flashback) Spinel was holding the shattered pieces of Cat’s eye’s gemstone in her hands. “Come on Kitty, stop messing around...I’m sure what ever outfit you choose will be great...it’s been a few days now...you can come out….did I do something wrong?...Is that why you are taking so long….I’m sorry...you know I love you…” Spinel laid her head down and cried on Cat’s eyes pieces. When her tear hit the gem pieces they began to glow. “That’s it! Look you’re coming back…” The shards began to glow and reform, however each one was only able to form a fraction of her form. The small ones became hands, the larger ones arms and legs, all of them crawled onto Spinel. “No...this isn’t right...this wasn’t supposed to happen...This couldn’t have happened...we were gonna be together forever… we were always together.” She laid there paralyzed whilst the arms continued to engulf her. Pearl ran over and pulled Spinel away from the arms. “Spinel, Cat’s eye’s gone, you can’t keep doing this!! It’s been 3 days, we can’t keep poofing pieces of her, she needs to rest in a bubble.” Pearl tearfully tried to plead with Spinel. Steven put his hand on her shoulder. “Spinel I’m sorry…” Spinel stared blankly down at the ground “You're...sorry….” “It” Steven began to speak but suddenly spinel flung her arm out sending him flying across the room. “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!” Spinel was stomping towards Steven tears streaming down her face.Amethyst Onicolo and Ammolite tried to restrain her, but she formed and detonated a barrier around herself sending them, and lots of furniture flying. “TIGER EYE TOLD YOU NOT TO TRUST HER BLINDLY!! CAT’S EYE KNEW!!! HER INSTINCTS ARE NEVER WRONG! BUT YOU DIDN’T LISTEN!!!” Steven was crying aswell, but also had a look of fear as Spinel approached him, “I...I...I’m…” He struggled to make words. “I DON’T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES!!! ROSE WOULD HAVE NEVER LET THIS HAPPEN!!!” “SPINEL!!” Garnet yelled “You are upsetting Steven don’t talk to him like that!” She commanded. “I’M UPSETTING STEVEN!!!! WHAT ABOUT MY KITTY!!!!!???!! OR WHAT ABOUT YOU FEARLESS LEADER!! ARE YOU SAYING YOUR PRECOGNITION DIDN’T SEE THIS COMING!? ORRRRR DID YOU CHOOSE NOT TO SHARE YOUR SIGHT WITH US!??!! WITH TIGER!!!??? WITH MEEEEE!?” Spinel’s face contorted as she began to cry more viciously with each word. ' ' Garnet appeared visibly shaken by this accusation. “I...I….” Garnet’s voice began to desynchronize. “We couldn’t have known they would do this” “I saw it it was a possibility” “We thought we could prevent it” “I should have told the others” “We never should have trusted her”. Garnet’s voice came together again. “I’m sorry!!” She began a white mass of light and Ruby and Sapphire were ejected from it. Sapphire landed on her knees with tears streaming down from the center of her face “I saw this...but we didn’t do anything.” Ice began to form around her. “Groah!! She lied to us!!! She tricked us!!” Ruby stomped around heating up the floor around causing it to combust. --- “I remember that part, I’m sorry about falling apart, it wasn’t good for the team.” Garnet cut Pearl off. “It’s not your fault....But things only got worse from there. After Ruby stormed off and Sapphire froze Spinel continued her rampage, Cuprite tried to keep the peace but everything fell apart.” -- The flashback continued a couple hours had past since garnet split, Ruby was nowhere to be seen and sapphire was frozen in a crystal of ice in the background. Cuprite approached spinel, who was collapsed in the corner crying at this point, and her hand began to glow red. “Spinel-sama, I know how much hurt you have felt, let me help you.” She reached to touch Spinel’s shoulder but Spinel slapped her away sending her flying. “KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF ME! AND STAY OUT OF MY HEAD CUPRITE!” Yellow Calcite caught Cuprite “Hey!! Don’t take your anger out on Cup! WE ALL miss her!” Yellow Calcite yelled with tears weeping down her face. “OH I’M SORRY WERE YOU THE ONE WHO SPENT EVERY WAKING MOMENT OF YOUR EXISTENCE WITH HER!!! NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I’M GOING THROUGH!!!” Spinel faced off against Yellow Calcite, but Cuprite quickly got between them. “C’mon gems, Cat’s Eye wouldn’t want you fighting like this! Were all friends were the Silica Squad!” Cuprite tried to hide her own tears while keeping them from fighting. “FORGET IT!! HOW CAN YOU CLAIM TO CARE ABOUT HER...WHEN YOU STILL DEFEND HIM!” Spinel pointed at Steven who was being cared for by Pearl and Amethyst. “He’s the reason this happened...the reason I lost my Kitty.” Spinel collapsed to floor in tears again. “I just want her back….i JUST WANT HER BACK!!!” SPINEL SCREAMED AGAIN BEFORE SUMMONING HER CESTUS. She swung again knocking Cuprite into Yellow Calcite and causing both to be flung into the wall across the room. Cuprite started to weep. Yellow Calcite glared at Spinel and without saying a word summoned her wings, picked up Cuprite and flew out the house. --- “Ammolite and Onicolo went to Empire city to see if Calcite took Cuprite there, but we haven’t heard anything from them.” Pearl explained to Garnet.' ' Garnet looked at Amethyst who was still sulking in the corner. “She’s taking it pretty hard, she was close with Snow as well, she blames herself.” Pearl sighed. “What happened with Spinel?” Garnet looked down at Spinel gemstone which was bubbled. “She burned herself out.” Pearl looked into the distance. --- Spinel continued to stomp back and forth until she saw Cat’s eye’s shards glowing again. She stopped in her tracks and was mesmerized by the glow. “Kitty….you’re coming back...I knew you would…” She walked over to the shards again, but was stopped by Steven. “Please Spinel...she has to rest...let me bubble her.” Steven stood between Spinel and Cat’s shards. “Move out the way Steven.” Spinel said sternly before summoning her Cestus “Kitty needs me.” “NO! Cat’s eye needs to be safe in a bubble “I know you love her...But she isn’t whole any more, she’s gone just like my Mom, you can hold onto your memories, but they won't bring her back!” “SHUT UP!!” Spinel launched herself at Steven, but he summoned his shield and blocked her punch. He swung her shield away and threw Spinel back into the wall. Spinel struggled to her feet and one last tear fell from her eye. “Kitty...I’m sorry…” She poofed into her gemstone. Steven sulked and walked up the stairs to his room. “I’m going to bed.” He said before plopping on the bed. Pearl and Amethyst stood in shock at the scene. Pearl picked up and bubbled Spinel’s gemstone. “You need sometime to process this….we all could use some time.” she walked into the burning room with Amethyst. ---- “What are we gonna do Garnet?” Pearl asked “We are all torn apart about this, but there are still threats out there, Blue Calcite won’t stop until they gift wrap the earth for Blue Diamond, and we're going to stop that, so we need to get the Crystal gems back together!” Garnet told the others and the star closed up around her face, also another one appeared around the bubbled containing Spinel’s gem and Cat’s Eye’s shards. The star closed as well. Trivia * The name comes from the Charles Dickens quote "What greater gift than the love of a cat." * As of this episode Spinel is bubbled and Yellow Calcite and Cuprite have left the temple. * Cat's eye is finally bubbled after being broken last episode. Category:A to Z Category:Pokemonboy3000